The present invention relates snow sleds. More particularly, the present invention relates to snow sleds made from plastic.
In recent years, snow sleds made of plastic have become quite popular. Plastic snow sleds are lighter than conventional metal and/or wooden snow sleds. There is a continuing need to develop a low cost plastic snow sled that is lightweight and structurally stable.
One object of the present invention was to design a snow sled that used significantly less plastic than conventional snow sleds thereby reducing the overall weight and cost of the snow sled.
Another object of the present invention was to design a snow sled that used significantly less plastic than conventional snow sled while still providing high structural stability.
The present invention is a snow sled comprising a unitary body comprising a top portion having a seat portion, a bottom portion engageable with the snow, a rear portion, a front portion, and first and second side portions. The bottom portion and the top portion extend along a longitudinal axis substantially from the rear portion to the front portion. The top portion comprises a first wall portion. The lower portion comprises a second wall portion. The first wall portion of the top portion is spaced less than substantially four inches from the second wall portion of the bottom portion along said longitudinal axis. The top portion may further comprise first and second foot rest portions. The first and second foot rest portions comprise first and second wall portions. The bottom portion may further comprises a third wall portion. Application of a downward force to the first and second foot rest portions cause the first and second wall portions of the top portion to deflect and come in contact with the third wall portion of the bottom portion to provide structural stability.